Blockade Rush
Overview The blockade rush is a tactic for tiny galaxies against one opponent. It works against intellegent AIs and makes for a fairly fast paced game with combat hapening early. It is somewhat cheap since the AI doesn't seem to realize it's being blockaded, or can't develop a counter. It has drawbacks in that you sacrifice some of your inital turns during the crucial landgrab phase building offensive ships instead of expanding. If you fail to contain your opponent in time, you will have a severe disadvantage to overcome. But usually within 30 turns you will be able to tell if you can catch up to and contain your opponent in time. So if you didn't get there in time you can always just restart without much time lost. This also works well in the first few campaign missions. Basic Steps 1. Research Space Weapons ASAP ::You can't attack without a weapon, and the particle cannon is the first one available. If you start with a race that already has Galactic Warfare and Space Militarization, then by maxing your industry and research spending you can learn Space Weapons in about 4 turns. 3 if you rush buy a xeno lab (must start with Xeno Research). 2. Find Your Opponent ::Usually easy enough on a tiny map. The first move your flagship makes will probably reveal a portion of thier border, if it doesn't, then you're on the opposite side of the map from them. 3. Rush Build A Combat Vessel ::Use a cargo hull as your base. Yeah they only have 1hp, but you opponent won't even try to shoot it down until you have had more than enough time to bring in sturdier reinforcements. Plus it's the best way to fit a weapon and the range you will probably need to get to the enemy. It will need a particle cannon, two hyperdrives, one sensor, and as much basic support as you need to get there. One is usually enough but you might want to bring two at first just in case thier free second colony is too far from the homeplanet. 4. Blockade ::Park that ship around thier planets and watch for the blue shield to appear. This means a ship is in orbit. Attack it before they can launch it. Repeat for all enemy colonies you can find. 5. Fortify Your Posistion ::Now that the enemy can't expand anymore, snach up all those empty planets. Also you will want to send a couple of tiny ships with a particle cannon and sensor to relieve your fighter-cargo ship. Depending on how far away they are, you might have to colonize a closer planet or build a military starbase that covers thier home planets. Eventually you want to have a fleet of 3 or so tiny gunships and a military starbase with attack drones and defense fields. Once you have this they are done for, it effectively doubles your offense and gives you triple defense. With a fleet of several tiny ships, there isn't anything they can field that can break the blockade. 6. Win! ::Colonize the rest of the galaxy, research planetary invasion, and conquer. Unless they surrender first. Tips #Custom race with Galactic Warfare and Space Militarization, Hyperdrive, and Xeno Research. +Speed and +Range helps as well. #Check the enemy's planets every turn for new ships, if one slips by it can ruin you. The more planets they have the more resources you have to devote to containing them. An intelligent AI won't be forgiving. #Once your regular beam ships are in orbit, upgrade the cargo hull to a contstructor and upgrade the military starbase. Category: Strategy --Alkey 19:28, 6 April 2006 (UTC)